The Call of the Angelorum
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: Sequel to my story Roses Change. Our three heroines continue there story as they face the fears of returning evils and cruel truths of the world they find themselves stuck in to defeat the ever growing threat. ON HIATUS  ,
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin :'( **_

* * *

><p>A New Era<p>

Chapter 1

A month had passed since the coronation of the new king. The castle hadn't changed. The town was still the same with it thatched roof houses and the smell of salted meat swimming through the air. But the people. The people began each day of work with a song even the birds commended. The children ran up and down the streets playing and calling out greetings in cherry voices to all that they passed. Arthur had given life and safety to the town of Camelot without the fear that the people had greeted his father's rule. The town and the people had mourned the old kings death but with his death they knew that prosperity would meet them.

It had been a month of dinners and parties for the inhabitants of the castle but for two of our dear heroines it had been a dull month indeed. The Knights Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain had been away for the past two weeks, on a journey to find the lair of the angel. Due to this, the new King had been in a rather bad mood.

"Why was I not allowed to go with my men? Please explain." Arthur asked furiously.

"It has only been month of your rein, I'm sure the people do not wish to risk their king this early do you?" Merlin stated with a slight smile.

"The bigger question is why was I not allowed to go? I could be helpful you know" Serena shouted. She was in a strop. She had not been allowed out the castle. At all.

"You are more at risk than me" Arthur said. He spoke quickly as to interrupt Merlin. Merlin and Serena had been at each other's throats a lot in the last month, Arthur had no idea why, he had never seen such a perfect match and from what he had heard that was what the rest of the kingdom thought as well. But then it had also been a month since Sir Colin Morgan had arrived.

Merlin looked at Arthur cautiously. To admit he was scared of the smirk that he was throwing his way would be an understatement.

"Well I have to do something" Serena shouted as she stormed out of the room.

"Should we be worried?" Merlin stood looking at the door said Lady had just left, a small smirk on his face..

"This time?" The king shook his head warily "I really think we should be" He and Merlin looked at each other and then back at the ancient wooden door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena stormed through the castle, unaware of the stares she was receiving. She was fuming. The Kings death had caused security to tighten around her Esmeralda and Arianne. But two of them hadn't notice, they were missing their knights too much. Serena snorted at that thought and went to find Gwen. At this moment in time Gwen was one of the only people she would be able to a get a decent conversation out of. But then Gwen would not be able to come with them. Not to where Serena was planning on going. She knew there had to be a reason the three of them had been sent here. And the only reason she could think of was to fight. But she knew they would never be allowed in combat. So learning sword fighting was out of the question. But magic, magic wasn't . They were all bright girls and learning magic would be hard but Serena complete faith in the three of them.

As she reached Arianne's door she knocked twice.

"Who is it?" Arianne shouted through the door.

"Serena" She shouted back as the door opened. "I have an idea". This as she expected was met with worrying looks. "What?"

"Well your plans don't always work" Esmeralda sated carefully.

"Yes they do, there was that one time... okay maybe not always" Serena said smiling, while Arianne smirked at her.

"What does this idea involve anyway?" Arianne asked slightly wary as she looked at the crazy twinkle that had appeared in Serena's eyes.

"Well it involves learning magic" Serena's voice was packed with the excitement of a five year old.

"And how do you suppose we do that? It's not like Merlin is going to teach us" Esmeralda asked as Serena's face flushed red with anger.

"I was not going to go to him for help, he thinks we shouldn't even be allowed any part in the battle." She said furiously. Arianne laughed at this. It was common Knowledge what Merlin and Serena had been arguing about. But it was still hilarious for the rest of us because they both were incredibly stubborn.

"Anyway" Serena stated calming down a bit. "I was going to suggest Morgana and Morgause" She said smiling.

"WHAT!" Esmeralda shouted at the same Time Arianne was yelling "Are you insane?"

"No... well a little bit but the other day I overheard Merlin discussing how the druids were having problem with physco girl as well with Gaius" Serena spoke as if this made her plan obvious.

"Come again, what does that have to do with Morgana and Morgause?" Essie asked.

"Well, if the druids are having problems it means the most magical folk are. I would of suggested Nimueh but she's kinda dead" Serena said.

"They are going to be willing to help girls from Camelot?" Arianne said with a puzzled face.

"Maybe not, but they will be willing to help three lost girls from Port Royal. You heard what Uther said the first time we came. There is a magical shield, which means magic is welcome there" Serena said and Arianne suddenly nodded as if acknowledging it was actually quite a good plan.

"Only one problem, when they notice that were missing, they'll come after us. Lancelot and Gawain are due back anytime soon" Esmeralda stated miserably.

"She's right" Arianne said hanging her head. "Morgana is smart she'll know right away that when they come after us it will mean we mean something in Camelot. We'll become hostages."

"And we are assuming Morgause lived" Essie said.

"The druids?" Serena asked miserably as her plan was torn apart.

"I doubt they would willingly help us" Arianne slumped against the wall.

"Hogwarts" Serena said jumping up. "We can get Kilgharrah to send us to Hogwarts. We know most the helpful spells from the movie and we can bring the books we get there back here" She said jovially.

"That one could actually work, but again we have the problem of them searching for us" Arianne stated confidently.

"Not if we get Kilgharrah to bring us back to the same time that we left." Serena said happily. She was waiting for them to start ripping it apart but saw them smiling at this plan.

"They won't even know we left" Esmeralda said happily.

"What time are we going to go forward to though" Arianne asked. "Before, during or after Voldemort"

"So we get to decide which group of Hogwarts Characters we get hang out with" Serena said happily. "The Marauders , Harry and them, or Harry's kids"

"Well, the Marauders are out" Arianne said smirking.

"Why?" Serena cried.

"You'll be to tempted by Sirius, you want Merlin remember" Essie said joining in with Arianne smirking. Serena deflated.

"Fine" She huffed. "So who do you think we should go to?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione" Arianne said "I bet they'll be retaking their seventh year, which means we hang around with them after Voldemort."

"I have just thought up a whole in my own plan" Serena said then looked off into space.

"Well?" Arianne said sharply.

"No one is religious anymore. So no one will believe angels actually exist" Serena said with resignation.

"So that plan is out" Essie sighed.

Arianne looked at Serena carefully wondering how she would react. "Our only choice of learning magic is Gaius and..." Arianne trailed off as Serena looked up.

"Merlin" She said holding her head up high. "Fine, but I doubt he will agree"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took mere minutes to find Merlin. Essie had been given the job of asking him due to Serena's rage at him and Arianne's good keeping the peace tactics. Essie believed wholey that Merlin would help them though her thoughts were soon diminished when she found him storming out of Arthur's chambers. Unfortunately for her she was not out of the way in time.

Essie and Merlin both fell to the floor at the same time and apologised profusely to each other as they stood.

"Hi I was just looking for you" Essie smiled at Merlin as he gave him a hand up.

"Why? You're not going to yell at me on Serena's behalf are you?" Merlin asked cautiously but Essie just laughed at him and he eased up.

"No" she said laughing but when she looked up she got distracted. "Will Gawain and Lancelot be coming back soon?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know Arthur said that there trip would take a while" Merlin said as he watched her face fall. He didn't have the heart to tell her that they should have already been back by now.

"Will Arthur know?" She asked praying she would get a good answer.

"Esmeralda I really don't know, I'm sorry" He said looking down.

"It's okay, but that is not why I came looking for you, I have to ask you something" She looked around warily ,with a new sense of determination on her face, as to make sure no one was close by. "Will you teach the three of us magic?"

"WHAT!" he yelped, jumping back in surprise. "Why?"

"We want to be able to help and we can't if we are not allowed to go out at all because we can't defend ourselves." Essie said as if stating the obvious.

"No, Arthur would kill me!" He said shaking his head and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Arthur doesn't have to know no one does but you and Gaius" Essie voice held the slight tone of begging causing Merlin to look away.

"No and you expect me to believe that Serena would willingly take help from me right now" He snapped and grew tense as she smirked "Serena does know about this right?"

"Of course it was her idea" She said think back to all the plans said girls had actually had.

"To ask me?" He doubted it to be true but it made sense in context to her earlier statement.

"Well you are a last resort really" Essie said while looking at her nails following Arianne's instruction to make him feel unimportant.

"Last resort?" He said angrily.

"Well, Serena thought about going to Morgana and Morgause, she said that they would probably be more willing to help" Essie said twisting her hair around her finger trying to look uninterested as War raged on Merlin's features.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted.

"Well if you don't help we'll have to go to them won't we" Then smirking Essie added a bit more wood to the flame. "And Serena would be happy to get away from Sir Colin, he been following her around so much" She empathised the last bit and hid a big grin to the Merlin unknown jealousy flair up.

"I'll help if it keeps you from being stupid and reckless" He yelled before storming off doesn't the corridor leaving girl standing proud with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe they would ask him such a thing. Well no, if he was honest with himself he could see them wanting to do that. But what he had to admit was annoying him the most was the fact he had said yes. He knew he could not back down now either because he had too much pride to let the girls no he had only said yes because they got to him. Who did that Sir Colin think he was strutting around the castle as if he owned the place, and flirting with a lady of court. It was despicable. But he couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't that bad an idea for them to learn some things.

They were the ones being targeted. Why shouldn't they be allowed to be able to defend themselves? They weren't exactly going to be able to fight in hand to hand combat. Merlin found himself laughing at the thought of any one of them actually holding a sword without falling over. However, this then lead to picturing Serena coming at him with a sword. In this past month he wouldn't be shocked if the idea had crossed her mind.

So why had he said yes? Magic was still against the law. Arthur hadn't got around to changing it yet. Merlin understood why. It was not something that could just be brought up after all the years of tyranny. But he hoped that it would be someday soon. But in the meantime he would teach the girls all he could secretly, but he had other things to worry about right now as well and this new predicament didn't help.

Gawain and Lancelot had not been back when they were supposed to be and soon he and Arthur would go looking for them and when that time came he would pray that they found them. Gawain and Lancelot were some of his dearest friends and on a more selfish note he really didn't want to have to deal with Esmeralda and Arianne on top of Serena. But at this point in time he didn't know what to teach them. It had taken most of his life to get where he was today and he was a warlock. As Far as he knew these girls didn't have a drop of magical blood. Maybe he should pay visit to his favourite field and pray that Kilgharrah wasn't in a mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To those who have read my first story i am really sorry for how long it has taken me to put the sequel up but I just didn't know what to put in it . I had to force ideas out of my head just to get this chapter. And I am sorry to say chapters will probably take a while because I hate how short the ones in my last story were and really wanted to make them longer. Big thanks To xxmadmooxx1996xx my beta and co-character. Please review and flames and criticism is welcome i want to make my story the best it can be :D, But I will not accept flames where it abusive as my sister recently had one like that and it had nothing to do with the story. It was targetting a certain type of couple and she had the nerve to post the exact same review on to other stories of the same coupling. SO it the flame has nothing to do with the story and is just cruel I will comment :D xx<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._**

**_I know that you all probably hate me because my baddness at putting up chapters but I truly had no idea where this was going but do not fear i feel I am back on track so here is chapter two for you :D xx_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kilgharrah

Getting out the castle should not be this difficult, Merlin thought as he barely dodged yet another guard. He knew they were for the safety of the new ladies of court but did Arthur have to put them in every secret passage there was in the castle. But then again the guards had to be discreet, when Arthur had been discussing where to put them he knew he couldn't risk the ladies finding out. Serena was already in a bad mood they felt that it would be in everyone's best interests to not make it worse.

Merlin finally reached the secret door at the end of the passage under the east wing of the castle, he muttered a spell to open it and then ran for the field before calling out to Kilgharrah.

"What is it that you ask for this time young warlock?" The dragon asked, his tone light and jovial.

"Advice. Arianne, Esmeralda and Serena wish to learn magic, I said yes when they asked me but is it a truly good idea?" Merlin called out his voice slightly shaky.

"I know not young warlock, but ask yourself do wish to see Dear Serena facing that creature?"

"No. I don't want her in harm's way, I don't want any of them in harm's way" Merlin whispered, studying his filth covered boots.

"Then I fear you must send them back" Kilgharrah said sadly.

"Back? Back where? To-to their own time" Merlin choked out and looked deeply into the dragons golden eyes.

"If you do not wish to teach them Emrys, I fear that is all you can do" Kilgharrah shook his head deep in thought before taking off into the darkening sky.

Merlin was left to ponder the thoughts as he tried to get back into the castle more confused (Therefore more likely to get caught) than before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lancelot looked at Gawain through the darkened canopies that surrounded them and wondered what the hell they had done to deserve this.

"Hello boys" Morgana said as she strolled in to the room. They both turned up to face her, faces passive, trying not to show the shock and disdain that they felt seeing her in the same room as them.

"Do like my sister? She is quite magnificent now is she not" Morgana said a smirk teasing the corner of her lips as she turned towards the angel that had just sauntered thought the door with an easy grace.

"Dear sister do not boast" The angel said as she dimmed the light of her skin down so that the knights could see her face clearly.

"Morgause" Gawain hissed, gritting his teeth.

Lancelot, sending Gawain a keep quiet look, spoke to the women who stood smiling down at them.

"What do you want with them?" Lancelot asked tight lipped. At that Morgana let out a full blown laugh.

"Who? Your dear ladies? Why I thought it would be quite plain" She said turning to smirk at Morgause.

"Clearly our intentions are not clear to our poor knight's dear sister" Morgause returning the sinister smile with one of her own before turning to them. "They will be key, in bringing the rule of my dear sister to Camelot" With that said she turned to Morgana to finish the tale for her.

Morgana smiled, her eyes glinting with malice. "In my dreams I see them. Stood by my side as I am crowned. Each as happy as I" She laughed at the horror on the men's faces.

"Then why are you doing this to them" Gawain asked his eyes confused but his face murderous.

"I must scare them, scare them so much they turn to the magic that runs in their veins. The Magic will turn them to me once they are banished by Arthur. They will have nowhere else to go" She said tilting her head, her eyes glinting in the glowing fire. Madness was reflected in her eyes, madness that could only be held the most tormented of folks. Lancelot could see it. See that she was broken. But then if she wasn't she would still be the kind gracious women he had first met when he came to Camelot. The one that cared for her people and her family. And in way she still held these traits but they had been tainted by hatred and twisted by jealousy. It was the first time Lancelot had seen so much hatred in someone so young and couldn't help but think how Merlin had stayed so kind.

"They have no magic" Gawain said, his tone cold and his eyes hard.

Lancelot kept his face passive but thought if they got out of this it might be a good idea if Esmeralda and the others sat down with Gawain and explained what was fully going on.

"Well, to you and them that statement is entirely truthful, but trust me when I say magic runs deep in their veins , they just don't know about it yet, a pity really because they could have had so much power by know" Morgana looked down on the knights and smiled sweetly. "You shouldn't worry about them when, they join us they will be as much a part of the family as my sister"

"If it is them you want then why have us here?"Lancelot asked.

"Well, Arthur and his stupid oaf will come after you, bring all the rest of his pitiful little knights" then she gave a smile full of false pity. "and do you really think the your dear ladies are going to sit back watch?" She laughed harshly.

"My sister is right, One of them, I believe is already plotting on how to tag along" Morgause said conjuring up a picture of Serena with a determined look on her face. "You know dear sister she reminds me very much of you." She said walking over to Morgana and holding her hands as they whispered a spell to put the knights back into a deep sleep.

And a peculiar thing happened at that very moment. Such a peculiar thing that neither Lancelot or Morgana ever suspected but it was there, in the forefront of both their minds, both of them agreeing wholly with what Morgause said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, this is getting ridiculous, we need to go after them they should have been back by now" Arthur said pacing in front of his knights and Merlin. "We are going out lookin for them, they have to be out there somewhere. Prepare the horses" He stated and pause halting the men before they left the room. "And don't tell any of** them**, they will find someway to tag along"

"Really!" They all heard a shout and were shocked to see the girls already standing there but what shocked them more was that it was not Serena that had shouted.

"Arianne you know it is not proper" Arthur said boldly but it was lear that he was cowering slightly along with the rest of the knights.

"My Ladies we must think of what Gawain and Lancelot would want" Percival said condolingly. "And they would not want you in danger." They all clamed slightly with it being Percival saying it but that really did not help Serena that much.

She started to shout but Essie managed to get her hand over her mouth just in time to shut her up. Serena then turned her glare on her friend.

"If you don't let us come along, I will uncover her mouth and she will unleash wrath worthy of Hades, as she would say" Essie said sweetly and all the men cringed.

Merlin turned to Arthur shaking his head but Arthur was seriously considering letting them come along just to appease Serena. But the thought was lost when Arianne added her part of the deal.

"We'll gag her" she said calmly knowing full well she and Essie were in for it after this meeting.

At that all the knights were nodding there agreement happily and Merlin was shooting cold stares at all of them.

Arthur dismissed them all after that and turned to Merlin who looked positively furious. Arthur sighed.

"Look I know you don't agree but truly it is for the best, with all the knights leaving Camelot they would be left completely undefended" Arthur said condolingly.

"And what if we are walking straight into a trap?" Merlin asked.

"Then we are prepared to fight them and we will do everything in our power the protect the girls" Arthur said, he was worried about them but truthfully he did think it was for the best.

"And if it was Gwen wanting to go would you let her?" Merlin said as Arthur was about to leave.

"Probably not, but is this you finally admitting you like Serena, Merlin?" Arthur smirked as Merlin blushed. Arthur was also smirking at his successful change of subject as well though he was very proud of himself.

"Clotpole" Merlin stated.

"Really Merlin, really" Arthur said shaking his head and smiling at his friend. "Well, if I am still such a clotpole I may as well do the job properly. I believe I have some armour that needs to be polished" Arthur paused faking thought "and I suppose my boots **do** need cleaning, well hop to it Merlin we wouldn't t be late. I am sure we are about to have a rampaging Serena in the castle soon" Arthur smirked as he saw Merlin run out of the room and to avoid Serena.

He then turned and walked over to his throne, it still felt strange for him, his throne. But soon his thoughts drifted to what might happen in the hours to come and he soon sobered up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Arianne, Essie and Serena reached their rooms they were scared to say the least. Or they would have been if Serena hadn't run out of the room as soon as they got there. They did not follow her, they had a sense of self preservation.

Serena couldn't believe they were actually letting them go. Okay, so she wasn't to happy about how the agreement came about but it could have gone worse they could have said she wasn't allowed to go at all. But she knew she needed to calm down and the only way to do that was to go see her Black Knight so she followed the, halls that were lit by the morning light till she reached the stables. She walked straight into the Black Knight's stable and hugged him around the neck before picking up a brush and running it through his black coat.

"It's amazing you are the only person I have seen touch that horse" Someone joked behind her she hid her grin, but soon didn't have to after seeing who it was.

"Hi" She said before turning back to brush her beautiful horse. Not deterred by her obvious inattention Sir Colin Morgan walked up to her anyway.

"Can I help-?" he was cut off by Black Knight biting at him and Colin backed off.

Serena patted him on the nose before turning to the Noble man.

"I'm sorry about that, he doesn't like many people" She said taking a hold his hand to check it her horse had actually bit him.

"No harm done" Colin said before stepping a step closer to Serena. She didn't notice though, Merlin had walked in at that precise moment to talk to her and it was then, when she saw his wounded expression, that she noticed how close Colin was to her. She went to call out to him but he just turned around and started in the other direction.

"I'm sorry I've got to go" Serena said stepping away from Colin and walking swiftly after Merlin.

"Merlin!" She called out trying to get his attention. "Merlin Stop"

"Why?" he said turning around to face her.

"Because I want to talk to you" She said hanging her head in resignation. Something stirred in Merlin when he saw her like this, he didn't know what but he knew he did not want to see her like that anymore.

"I'm sorry, for the past couple of weeks I have been blaming everything on you, you didn't deserve it" She said sadly. Merlin walked up to her slowly and smiled at her goofily making her giggle.

"Well I have been a bit of a prat as well" Merlin said taking her hand.

"I thought that was kept sacred for Arthur?" Serena said biting her lips.

"Well, can't say I am that surprised it has rubbed off on me" He said smirking which just made Serena giggle even more because a smirk looked really out of place on his face. So Serena did what she normally did when people weren't smiling properly. She lifted her hand lifted the other corner of his mouth with her finger before removing it from his face and grinning at his usual goofy grin.

"You don't suit smirks your too nice, too good for them" she said kindly. Merlin laughed at that.

"Tell that to all the people who got hurt because of me" Merlin said frowning.

"Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault and if frankly some of them deserved it especially Morgana" She said smirking at the last bit.

"Don't smirk, it doesn't suit you" Merlin said repeating her.

"Yeah but that is because I am weird not because I am too nice" She said laughing.

"I can agree part way with that" Merlin joked.

"I real-"Serena was broken off as The Knights came laughing round the corner.

"Hey Merlin" Elyan said jovially, at Merlin glared at them, they looked out the little space between Serena and Merlin "Sorry are we interrupting something?" Leon said smirking.

"No, nothing at all" Merlin turned looking at her hurt by what she said, Serena giggled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Merlin sweetly on the cheek waving at the now gobsmacked knights and skipping off.

"Go Merlin!" Percival shouted and the rest of the knights shouted similar things before telling him that they needed to get going and the girls were already packed.

Merlin watched them walk off with a silly grin on his before putting his hand to his cheek and following them happier than ever before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you didn't feel free to tell me why I accept flames but any that are just blatantly having a go will be ignored or reply with sarcasm :D And thank to my beta xxmadmooxx1995 the story should have as little mistakes as possible :D, I ma going to try and update a chapter every Sunday emphasis on the try :S xx<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Morgana stood facing her newly formed sister with a look of curiosity playing on her face.

"Why do you truly want the three girls on our side in this battle Morgause? What will they gain for us?" Morgana questioned.

"They are not from this world as you very well know, they hold curiosity and in Camelot their curiosity may get them killed" Morgause looked deeply.

"They will turn to their magic won't they?" Morgana said, her voice wavering slightly with fear.

"They already know that we know where they are truly from, dear sister, it is only a matter of time before they come to us for help." Morgause said smirking lightly at her sister's fear.

"But what if they tell Arthur and he accepts them? My Brother has grown since that oaf became his manservant" Morgana asked walking towards her sister.

"Do you still care for him Morgana?" Morgause smirked seeing her sister's demonic eyes and laughed. "They will come to us? That girl Samantha, she believes in angels, truly she does and her dear friends Linda and Nicola will stick by her they are close dear sister, and soon they will be our family as well as to each other" She spoke sweetly and before laying her sister on the bed and brushing the hair off her forehead. "Now, sleep dear sister, you will need your strength for the trials that face both you and I" She leaned forward and kissed her forehead before whispering a spell and sending Morgana into a deep sleep, dulling her visions and allowing her to sleep peacefully.

Morgause walked out of her sister's quaint little hut singing softly to herself as she thought of the three little girls and how they will end there dear little story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trail through the woods was long and winding and the hunting party road it in blissful silence. They did know however that the silence would be somewhat short lived due to the battle Esmeralda and Arianne were having with, one could say, unwilling cargo. Try as they might they could not keep the proud horse calm when it sensed the distress of its rider. Yet the horses pride was not helped by the long lead rope that said horse was being pulled with.

Esmeralda leaned over to Arianne and whispered so low That Serena had no chance of hearing it.

"I really don't think we should have let them go through with it" Arianne tilted her head to acknowledge the response.

"We didn't have a choice; her being tied and gagged was the bargaining chip"

"Yeah but we are going to have to un-gag her when she eats"

"Which is going to be a problem" Merlin quipped from the left having heard their conversation. He turned his head towards them and squirmed slightly at the matching grins the ladies were sporting.

"Well...if you are the one that gives her the food and eats with her she should be alright" Arianne sniggered, the corners of her mouth tilting up with mirth. "You were always the against the idea, she knows that" Merlin smile dropped, if Serena was in a bad mood it wasn't going to matter who was serving the food this to Merlin was a fact.

Essie and Arianne smirked at the probable verbal argument Merlin would arouse in Serena and took off to ride alongside Percival and Elyan. Merlin smirked at the girls and tugged gently on the rope that was leading Black Knight and smiled warmly at the horse, bringing Serena next to the Merlin.

"Hi" Merlin smiled at the young women whom to the surprise of many calmed greatly at the young warlocks presence.

"I'm sorry about the whole tying up business, I didn't think they would go through with it" he awkwardly looked at his horse who was shaking giving Merlin the impression that the horse was in fact laughing at the poor man. He was, after all for intents and purposes, talking to himself. But he seemed rational with the thought that if he was the one who was going to be dealing with an un-gagged and untied Serena; she would be better in a good mood. With him at least. He did however wonder with slight fear why joy could be seen dancing in her multi-tonal eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena was often told she was slightly mad or, as some would 'delicately' put it, stark raving bonkers. Now, it wasn't her ideas that gave her this appealing title but more her motivation behind her actions. Though, at the moment- with the direction fury clouded thoughts were taking- some would go as far to say she was scary. As this thought reverberated around her head she shook with silent laughter and planned how to get back at her 'captors'.

"Serena" Merlin quietly said breaking her out of thought. "We're setting up Camp for the night" At this he jumped off his horse and held out his hand for Serena s bound wrists.

Merlin silently began pulling at the knots and cursed whoever had tied the rope so tight. Serena seeing his frustration at the rope nodded her head at Arianne who was smirking. Seeing this Merlin turned to face the friends while cursing their 'innocent' smiles and sheepish waves.

Merlin truly couldn't understand why Serena's friends would do such a thing to her as it seemed to be the type of thing Arthur would do to him, but then to Arthur that is probably how he viewed friendship. He decided then that maybe he should keep Arianna and Essie away from the new king.

After focusing his thought back on to Serena's writs and he quickly muttered "forebearn" so quietly so that only he and Serena actually heard. He then successfully pulled the ropes from her writs and pulled quickly at the gag and running over to the fire before it even had time to touch the ground.

Each person stood with a sense of expectance on their face waiting for Serena to blow up at them so to say they were shocked that she simply strode over to Black Knight and petted his nose gently.

Essie turned to Arianne with slight fear as she clutched her dear little rabbit in her arms.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Essie said warily.

"I don't know but we owe he big time for this" Arianne said as she watched Abu jump on to Serena's should and nudge her ear, Arianne laughed gently before turning to join the other knights by the camp fire.

"Merlin, what we have we got for dinner?" Arthur asked as he picked up on the delectable smell.

"Stew, sire" Now, Merlin answer brought pleasant surprise to all personnel.

A bowl of steaming stew was passed around to each of them and all tucked in, hungry after a long day of riding.

"What is this?" Essie said scooping another spoon of stew into her mouth after blowing on it gently.

"Do they not have rabbit stew in Port Royal milady?" Percival asked seemingly shocked.

"WHAT!" Essie screamed, "Where is she? Oh My God where is my Bunny" Essie kept screaming, and running around like a mad women. She seemed to think this would help but it simply scared the horses. While the Knights ran over to try and calm them Serena beckoned Black knight with her finger.

The black horse walked as quietly as a mouse behind Essie who had stopped screaming having caught sight of her bunny and not wanting to scare the poor thing off. The circumstances of the nest few minutes were without doubt the funniest thing Arianne and Serena had ever come across and all because of a very sneaky horse.

Now, Essie felt something warm on her neck and was slightly suspicious but was simply too focused on her bunny to care. If she had looked behind her, the gentle push from the horses' noise simply wouldn't have seemed so scary.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed again jumping forward and unfortunately this scared of the rabbit.

When Essie finally calmed down, she turned to see everyone on the floor rolling in laughter, including the horses. But Serena was laughing the hardest.

"That was mean!" Essie whined, sending Serena in another bout of laughter.

"You shouldn't have agreed to tie me up them should you?" She sang as she skipped out of the small clearing to get more firewood giggling to herself.

"All in favour of not tying her up again?" Elyan stated putting his hand in the air along with Percival, Arianne, Merlin and Arthur; Essie stubbornly kept her hand by her side but she couldn't keep a straight face. She kept letting out little bursts of giggles making everyone look at her funny. But she simply turned to them and said.

"her not being tied up will make it easier to get back at you all" Essie stated smugly, glad she didn't have to worry about being tricked anymore.

"Bugger" Arianne said.

"How are we going to keep her quiet, without a gag?" Elyan asked confused.

"Yeah, but tying her up again will put her in a worst mood than she is already in" Arthur Stated.

"She shouldn't have been tied up in the first place" Merlin said indignantly.

"He does have a point" Percival said "It was very unkind of us" He said looking at his shuffling feet.

"Okay so we leave her untied as to prevent further angering" Arianne said looking around at the Knights.

Merlin and Arthur turned to each other and nodded.

"Agreed" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before I say anything else I'm sorry, I said i would update every Sunday and I haven't been doing so, and I am also apologising to the people who read this story, I guess you could say this chapter is a piece offering as I am putting this story on HIATUS because I just don't enjoy writing it. And I am my last % months of secondary school, with an art exam and other GCSE's i just can't be doing something else along side revision I don't enjoy doing.<em>**

**_And I am really sorry to my Beta who hasn't seen this chapter because i just wanted to get it out before i changed my mind So I am really really sorry for being a bad updater and fan-fiction author xx_**


End file.
